Professed Love: A Collaboration
by AmazingAwesomesauce
Summary: [An incomplete collaboration between Butterscotch MacTavish and Amazing Awesomesauce] "John hadn't thought of the man in years, but the dream brought to him feelings of awkwardness. John MacTavish, now a grown man, felt his face flush like a schoolgirl, and he kicked himself mentally for not having control over thoughts that were those of a young man long gone."
1. His name is Woods

**Author's Note:** DO NOT FRET ALL, **I AM NOT CANCELLING** **ANCIENT ICE, NEW FLAMES**. I am currently working on the next chapter right now, it's just taking a long ass time to actually make some progress because I'm currently swamped with work right now since I am in college, and the fact that the last thing that I'd like to do to my readers is disappoint them with a lackluster chapter, after all of these months waiting for more. I'm already disappointing a lot of you because I haven't updated you all in such a long time, so completing chapter 5 is taking a while. I'm very sorry for not sticking with my original word about uploading a new chapter every month (after slowing it down from a chapter a week, to bi-weekly). Now, let me explain this thing.

This is a story that I have not touched in a VERY very long while, since October 30th of 2011, in fact. There was another author that I absolutely loved that was on this site, and her username was Butterscotch MacTavish. She was an expert at creating quality Call of Duty FanFiction stories, and her countless pairings of some of the hottest men in the Modern Warfare series was just a delight to my eyes (and penis).

At the time of this story starting, I was heavily infatuated in a certain character from the Black Ops series called Sgt. Frank Woods. My first story uploaded on this very site, The Adventures of Johnathan Moreno: Rescuing Woods, explored my personal fantasy of fucking this hunk of a man. My imagination ran at super sonic speeds when I thought of him and I together. Johnathan Moreno is an Original Character (OC) that is directly related to me, since I wanted something like that to happen to me so badly.

After creating a couple of chapters of that story, I decided to try and write a sequel to Black Ops (MW3 was JUST announced at the time) and decided to write Black Ops 2, which had also been uploaded here. This was the first story that I have planned from beginning to end, every single gunfight documented to then soon write out. After about three and a half chapters, however, I was starting to lose interest in completing it. At the same time about me procrastinating on completing BO2, I was extremely into Butterscotch's lovely fanfics that I decided to ask her if she would be willing to collaborate in writing a fanfic that included both of our favorite characters from COD just FUCKING THE FUCK OUT OF EACH OTHER. Having the thoughts of BO2 completed for some things in the story to make sense, I established that story as the base to the back story of this story, and that idea eventually blossomed into a 14k word story that she and I loved.

Unfortunately, there was some controversy about something that I wrote into the story, because she wanted to keep that particular aspect of the story historically accurate with the time-frame that it was set in, but I explained to her that it would change my original thoughts on my own ideas on BO2, but I said that since I didn't even write that particular event in as of yet, I was open to change (since my version of BO2 sucked anyway). She freaked out and kept apologizing about the mix up, and deleted everything that she wrote, which was basically the entire story, since she wrote most of it.

After a few years of not even speaking to each other, nor even looking at this doc, I saw the name of the story in my Google Docs files things, and it reminded me about how amazing her stories were, and it made me go into the "mood" and I seeked out her work. Fortunately, the account was still there, but unfortunately, and devastatingly, her stories were all deleted.

Finding this out actually brought tears to my eyes. All of those wonderful works - gone. It made me want to upload this to try and preserve her works out there in the public. Luckily enough, Google saves every single change that happened to the story, so I went to the save that had everything, and I'm hoping that it actually does have everything in here. I didn't even go through it to edit it or anything. I just downloaded it off of Google Drive (which is what it's called now), put it into a doc on here and uploading it right after I finish this rather lengthy author's note.

This is my plea to get her stories back onto this website. I wish to experience them again, Butterscotch. Please return to us.

And as always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Chapter ONE: His name is Woods-<p>

May 7th, 2011

Glasgow, Scotland

John sighed as he climbed the stairs to the second floor. The heavy duffel bounced against his back as he stopped on the first landing, and sighed when he looked up at the next flight of stairs. The old tenement building where he kept an apartment was nearly a century old, and although it had its charm, it still had its share of problems.

The elevator was usually out of order, and the old windows rattled in the panes at the slightest breeze. But the rent was cheap and John only needed a place to hang his hat when he wasn't out of the country.

The swollen wood of the old entrance door took some force to open and John nearly fell through the door when it finally gave. He dropped the duffel by the door, and looked around at the place he called "home sweet home."

The smell of ancient wood and the gray film of dust covering the apartment forced him to crack open the windows to air the small apartment out.

John went to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He slowly unlaced his boots, toed them off, and sat them neatly at the bedside. MacTavish stood up, felt the bones in his spine pop, and groaned. He pulled the black t-shirt over his head, and tossed it into the hamper by the bureau. He pulled off his jeans as he hopped around on one foot, and then sat down heavily on the bed.

He removed his socks and boxers, and tossed them into the hamper along with his jeans that still had the cell phone in the front left pocket. He lowered his head as if in defeat when he remembered the last time he had done that, and had to purchase a new phone when he found the former one in the washing machine.

John placed the phone on the bureau after retrieving it from the jeans, along with his watch, and dog tags. He had been wearing them for so long that they had become a part of him. He strolled into the bathroom, relieved himself, and stood gazing at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands.

Captain John "Soap" MacTavish had never been an exceptionally proud man when it came to his looks since vanity was not part of his personality. He was ruggedly handsome, with dark brown hair cut into a Mohawk, and skin now tanned from the hot, sunny climate of the Mideast. The complexion of his skin accentuated the stunning blue eyes, and made the scars on his face more pronounced as the old scar tissue remained pale.

John ran his blunt nails across the dark stubble along his jawline; he thought a shave would be nice but not until he had a nice hot shower to help soften the bristles. He turned away from the sink, pulled back the shower curtain, and turned on the faucets that had to be as old as the building. The pipes rumbled as the huge boiler in the basement forced itself to give up enough hot water to provide the weary soldier a much earned hot shower.

John took the time to strip his bed, remake it, and to grab a towel and washcloth from the small linen closet. By the time he was done, the steam had finally fogged the mirror.

He stepped into the old claw-foot tub, and pulled the curtain closed. He tilted his head back, and moaned deeply as the hot water cascaded over his body. The steam opened his pores, and the feel of the spray as it hit his skin was almost euphoric, as he ran the washcloth slowly over his taunt stomach.

As the pulsing of the water eased the tension from his muscles, the dark chest hair beaded with droplets, ran in rivulets down his body, plastering the dark hair to his legs, and swirled the drain.

John took his time, because to a soldier everything is done in a 'hit and run' fashion. A soldier learns to eat, and shower quickly. This was a treat for him, and he intended to enjoy it until the water ran cold.

John turned off the water, dried himself off, and retrieved his shaving kit from the bedroom. The breeze that blew through the open windows, made his skin instantly break out into goosebumps, and he shivered as he went around the small apartment to close them. He took no notice of his nakedness because to him it was nothing to be in a room full of men nude, so it was nothing to for him to be ashamed of in private.

MacTavish yawned, and returned to the bathroom to shave. He gently ran the shaving cream along his face, took out his razor, and shaved the stubble off. Soap was a man who was a neat freak, and all about organization, and so he rinsed the shaved hairs out of the sink, wiped it dry, and neatly placed his wet towel over the rack to dry before putting it into the hamper. He wiped the tub down until it was bone dry, and turned off the light as he left the bathroom.

His body, now relaxed to the point of boneless, forced him to climb beneath the blankets of the freshly made bed. His eyes slid closed, and he was snoring loudly within minutes. Hours into his deep slumber, John's eyes darted beneath his eyelids as he went into a dream state. He rolled to his side, his snores quieting down, as MacTavish began to dream of a moment from his past.

* * *

><p><em>John landed on the sheet that the firefighters use to catch people as they jumped out of burning buildings while the man who saved Scot was below him as they landed on it. He loosened his grip on John's arms and flopped his arms to his sides as he waited for the younger male to regain his bearings. Once MacTavish had, however, he slowly lifted his head so he could stare into his savior's eyes. John immediately got locked into his gaze as he unknowingly longed to stare into his shimmering brown orbs forever.<em>

_He started to move his lips, but the Scot didn't hear them as he was way too focused on the eyes of his savior. He finally shook MacTavish as he came back into reality._

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_John felt his heart flutter as he heard his voice for the first time. He noticed that it was amazingly smooth and kind, but he could also hear the battle-hardened strain one it as well._

_"Uhh...yes, thank you." replied MacTavish, as he tried hard not to show longing in his voice._

_He broke their eye contact as his head pivoted around the area. He realized that a lot of people started to stare at them both, but MacTavish didn't care._

_"Could you get off of me? If it's not too rude?" he said after getting a little bit self-conscious about himself, and about the closeness. John's eyes widened as he said his last word, and the Scot started to push off of him by placing his hands beside him but on the trampoline as he pushed myself up._

_"E-e-excuse me." he stammered. John felt his cheeks go red as he offered his hand to him so he could help the brown eyed one up. He gladly took it as he planted his feet into the ground hard so he wouldn't slide all over the place while MacTavish helped him up. He saw a group of three men that consisted of two old men, and a young one, probably in his early 30's, motion to his savior to join them as they had to leave the scene._

_"Hey!" the Scot called out to him. "Before you go, may I know the name of the one who saved me from burning alive?"_

_He stopped in his tracks, turned his head, and with a smirk, he said: "Frank Woods. You?"_

_"John MacTavish. Thank you for saving my life, sir."_

_He closed his eyelids, shook he head, and moved his hands dismissively towards John's direction. "No biggie. Just stay out of trouble next time, John," He chuckled and winked._

_MacTavish watched as he made his way towards his friends, grabbed his gun from the old man with sunglasses, and left the area. At that very moment, he realized that he wanted to be a soldier. He wanted to be in uniform and be proud of it. He wanted to be brave and help people. He wanted to bring every major threat down to save a lot of innocent people from being killed._

_John MacTavish wanted to be just like Frank Woods, and as when he enlisted into the army that same afternoon, the Scot felt like he had the capacity to change the world for the better._

* * *

><p>John opened his eyes slowly, and tried to recall the details of his dream. He placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes in concentration. MacTavish felt his heart palpitate as the face of a man from his past, the man who unknowingly inspired him, flitted through his mind.<p>

John hadn't thought of the man in years, but the dream brought to him feelings of awkwardness. John MacTavish, now a grown man, felt his face flush like a schoolgirl, and he kicked himself mentally for not having control over thoughts that were those of a young man long gone.

"_Frank Woods." _ He smiled as he spoke the man's name. John's smile widened as the memory from long ago back on February 22nd, 1997 came to him as if were yesterday.

John rolled slowly over onto his side, faced the windows, and watched as the morning light filtered in through the blinds. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and groaned as he sat up. When his feet hit the bare hardwood planks, he shivered, and stretched his body before rising up to go relieve himself.

Afterwards, he put on a pair of boxers and a pair of navy-blue denim jeans as well as a pair of brilliant white socks, had his breakfast, and started to watch a bit of television as he gave himself a short break before he finally decided to start going through his thick pile of paperwork his superiors sent him to do during his vacation.

* * *

><p>An hour-and-a-half later, and around one-sixth of the way through the stack of paperwork, he earned a knock on the door. John grumbled, rubbed his temples, and stood to answer. He crossed the floor to heavily scarred wooden door that kept his sanctuary from the prying eyes of unwanted company. Without removing the chain lock, he peeked out to see who it was.<p>

MacTavish's smirk widened when he saw the man who stood in the hallway. He opened the door wide and gestured for him to enter.

"Hey neighbour." he said as he made his way into John's apartment. "Long time no see."

"It's nice to see you too, Sersh." John replied as he forced the door to close behind him.

John went over to his desk, as he offered his visitor a seat, and closed up his laptop, and placed the documents into his briefcase.

"So what's been up Sersh? How's life?" John sat beside him on the sofa, and picked up the remote.

John had always found his neighbor attractive, but he would never act on it. Saoirse Taylor was a very attractive man. The dark hair, and amazingly bright blue eyes gave him a classic Scottish look. His lithe form was graceful, but muscular, not really John's type but he could indulge if the other would instigate.

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to stop in to see how you're doing mate...that's all." Sersh smiled and, nervously picked at the loose strands along the cuff of his jeans.

The men talked casually about nothing in particular. John looked at the time, and knew he had to get back to work, and so Sersh left to allow the man to take care of his business. After John closed the door, Sersh stood in the corridor, and stared at the door for nearly five minutes before walking away. He was never a bashful person, but there was something about MacTavish that made him feel different.

Sersh had been in one long term relationship, and it did not end well, but he sometimes wondered it the laid back man whom he considered a friend could be much more. He looked back over his shoulder, and hesitated before sadly shaking his head and headed back to his door, which was right across from MacTavish's.

Sersh entered his apartment, closed the door softly, and went to his bedroom. He closed the blinds, undressed, and slid beneath the bed covers. He laid on his side, as he chewed on his thumbnail, and wondered if he could even approach the other. He didn't think he could take the rejection, and so Sersh thought it would be best to leave it alone. For now, at least.

As the cool sheet slid across his naked form, Sersh emitted a low moan. When his lips parted, he began to pant. His right hand ran over his stomach, and down into the curls of his dark pubic hair. His left hand went above his head to grasp one of the metal rails of the headboard, and he brought up his knees, and spread his legs.

"Ah...fuck...fuck." Sersh panted as his graceful fingers gently stroked along his cock.

He ran his fingers along the veins, and his hips instantly began to buck upwards. Sersh took in short breaths, and exhaled out as his head tossed back and forth across the pillow beneath his head. He brought his left hand down from the headboard and started to finger himself as he continued his actions.

"Oh...John...John...more...please." His strokes increased as he visualized Soap being the one penetrating him.

When his finger pushed past the ring of muscle Sersh crooked his finger, and stroked his canal. He probed for his prostate, as he threw his head back, and growled. He couldn't get enough as he brought his knees up, and dug his heels into the mattress for leverage. The bed shook as the headboard banged against the wall. His sweat covered form glistened in the light filtering in through the blinds, and his eyes began to water with tears.

"Yes...yes...almost...there!" He ground out from beneath clenched teeth.

Sersh knew he was near his end, as his body tightened, and his back arched off of the sweat covered sheet. He cried out as his stomach and hand were coated with his seed.

He shivered as his body jerked from the overload, and Sersh closed his eyes to bring himself down from the sexual pleasure that coursed through every nerve in his body. His heart rate lowered, and he smiled at the feeling of being fully sated.

His eyes teared up even more as he longed for the moment when Soap would be between his legs. He was not a needy man, but he couldn't get the other off of his mind. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have the man's attention, to be in his company, and in his bed. His last thought was of John MacTavish as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

In the other apartment, MacTavish looked around has he heard a muffled thumping noise. He was even more confused when he heard it stop after around seven minutes.

'_What the hell?'_ MacTavish thought as he gradually started his work again.

He had a quarter left of his work to do when he decided it was time to call it a night and get some sleep. He closed his laptop, organized his completed work into a briefcase, and got out a rather large elastic band to keep the remaining paper work in one bunch as he made a mental note of it to complete it tomorrow.

He walked over towards his bedroom door as he rubbed his eyelids to get rid of the sleep in his eyes. Once he reached the left side of his bed, he quickly ridden his body of the jeans and boxers he wore as he threw them towards his hamper. He then took off both of his socks, making himself completely naked and ready for bed.

He shivered as he covered his naked body with the cold covers as his body began to warm itself up again. His eyes started to flutter closed as drowsiness started to consume his mind. He stared up at the soft white ceiling and when a picture of the man wearing a bandanna and smirked to himself as his mind was being kind to him that night.

He felt his member stiffen as he was being consumed further and further into subconsciousness. His head slowly dropped to the left as he fully closed his eyes, and smiled to himself. He knew, right then and there, that he was in love with the man who saved him fourteen years ago.

* * *

><p>Please rate, review and favorite!<p>

P.S.: Again, please don't worry about AINF. It's currently in the works.


	2. The Reunion

**Author's Note:** I hope that you guys like it as much as I helped to write it! :)

* * *

><p>-Chapter TWO: The Reunion-<p>

Philadelphia International Airport

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

May 8th, 2011

Frank Woods stood impatiently waiting for his flight. He had made sure to arrive two hours early because he knew the security measures were tight, and it would take time. While he was in the long lineup for customs, his phone rang and he fumbled with the gadget to try and answer the call.

'_Ah...fuck! How do you work this thing?' _he thought as he finally figured it out how to answer it on the fourth and last ring. He frowned as he placed the phone on his right ear.

"Hello?" he blustered as he quickly began to get annoyed with the cellular phones these days.

"_Frank? It's me, Ryan." _his friend spoke over their connection. Woods' expression instantly lighted up as he heard his Scottish friend's words.

Ryan McGregor has been Woods' friend for over 12 years. After "Operation Rocketdown", Woods was very well known in the many different offices of the CIA all around the world. Ryan became intrigued by him, and by McGregor's natural roughness with everything, (as he had a large build) him and Woods instantly became friends.

"Oh hi, Ryan! How have ya been?"

"_Nothing out of the ordinary. You know, taking care of myself, running my bar, being bored out of my mind."_

"What time is it over there?" Woods asked while checking his wrist watch.

"_Around four-oh-clock pm. I checked your flight schedule and it said that when you get here, it should be around ten-oh-clock here, and five-oh-clock back in Philly."_

"That's cool. I'll see you when I land."

"_Alright, mate. See ya."_ With that, Frank ended the call.

After the call, Frank turned off his cell, and put in his pocket. When the plane finally boarded, he sighed as he took his seat. He kept his eye contact off other passengers, because Frank Woods was not a man for small talk. He wanted to get where he was going, and didn't need to make friend's along the way.

This had always been his way. He had few friends, and even fewer acquaintances. Those in his life he held dear to him, he protected. Frank learned while serving for his country that his comrades were his family, and even though he had seen many die, the ones who remain are still close to him. As he turned away from the window, his eyes fell on a young marine in uniform. Frank smiled as he gazed at the sharp features of the young soldier's profile. He could recall how back in the day, the young man would of been right up his alley, but with age comes change in preference and attitude.

He still liked men who were not fragile, a man who could handle his rough ways, personally and sexually. Frank was a firm believer in fighting for dominance, and he has found he has not yet met his match. He smirked as he took in the wide shoulders in the dress blues, and wondered if the kid had it in him, or was he a screamer, and a whiner. He looked at the large hands that was on the armrest, and wondered if he could finger the shit out of a man.

Frank closed his eyes after getting an eye full, and drifted off into a light doze.

* * *

><p>Glasgow International Airport<p>

Glasgow, Scotland

* * *

><p>When Ryan saw Frank he nearly ran over an elderly couple to reach him. The two men greeted each other with bears hugs, and Ryan took Frank's carry on bag from his shoulder.<p>

"Well...well. Look at you, Frank...still looking good after all this time!" Ryan threw Frank's bags into the backseat of the car, and they headed over to his bar.

The local watering hole was very dark, and the clientele were just as local. The place was nearly empty, as two older men nursing their drinks at the bar, and a young couple sat in the dark in the back booth.

"It's kind of slow at this hour, but soon the folks will be coming in." Ryan poured them both doubles, the shots more than the normal two fingers.

"This is the good shit Ryan...I guess my ass is special...huh?" Woods downed the double, and slammed the glass on the bar.

"So tell me Frank, what's been going on? What have you been doing with yourself?" Ryan questioned Frank as he propped his elbows on the bar after refilling their glasses.

"It only took ten years, but I finally have the rank of Commander."

Ryan's eyes widened at his friend's words and came around the bar table to give him yet another bear hug. McGregor himself was at the rank of Captain, but he doesn't mind ranks all that much.

"Good job, mate!" Ryan congratulated.

As the two men talked, the bar began to fill up. Ryan left Frank as he tended bar, along with the barmaid Shelia, who was brash and quite bossy. As Frank sat taking in the atmosphere of the cozy establishment, from the corner of his eye, he saw yet another man walk in. Frank slid from the bar stool, strolled to the back where the restrooms were to relieve some of the pressure from his bladder. When he pushed on the door to enter the restroom, the other man who had just entered came up behind him.

"Excuse me...but can you back it up a bit man?" Frank smirked, and shook his head. "Just hold your horses, dude, I gotta' go just as bad."

"Well...excuse me sir...but there's no need to be rude abou-" Soap froze.

"Do I know you buddy?" Woods stood at the urinal, and pulled down his zipper.

He swayed slightly as the doubles began to catch up to him. He frowned as he pulled up his fly, and went to one of the basins to wash his hands. Soap came out of the stall, stood at the sink next to Frank, and narrowed his eyes. He could see from the man's profile, something familiar. He didn't realize he was staring until Frank turned his way while drying his hands.

"What...the fuck is your problem?" the Commander sneered as he threw the balled up paper towel in the waste bin.

"I'm sorry...you look like someone I...never mind." Soap turned away but was stopped when his upper arm was grasped tightly.

"Look man...I don't know you...and I don't want to know you!" Frank released John's arm, and brushed past him as he exited the restroom.

Frank saw that his stool was now taken, and so he took a seat in the back booth. Soap noticed the man from his place at the bar, called Ryan over, and told him to send whatever Frank was drinking over to his table.

When the drink was placed in front of him, he looked up into Shelia the barmaid's eyes, and smiled. She rolled her eyes, and she pointed out Soap, who raised his glass up to let Frank know he was welcome.

Frank squinted through his drunken haze, and raised his glass to MacTavish. Ryan watched the silent interaction of the two men, and smiled as he wiped the surface of the bar.

"Go over and talk to him John...he's really a good guy." Ryan winked, and continued wiping up the many spills, and ashes from the bar top.

Soap nodded to Ryan, picked up his smokes, and with drink in hand headed to the back to join Woods. MacTavish was not a heavy weight drinker, and so when he drank it sometimes provided him with liquid courage. He slid into the booth, and sat his drink on the table.

"Sorry about the little incident in the restroom, man." Frank hiccuped and put out his hand in apology.

"That's no problem...I know you meant no harm." MacTavish shook his hand, leaned back, and lit a smoke.

Ryan approached the two, sat next to Frank, and told him that Soap is a fellow soldier. Frank threw his head back, laughed out loud, and put his glass up for a toast. He downed his drink, reached across the table once more for a handshake, and told Soap how he and Ryan served together years ago.

"Can you believe I was a wild man who never thought he would get beyond the rank of Sergeant? Now they call me Commander Frank Woods!" Woods hiccuped once more, and took a deep breath.

When MacTavish heard the name, he slowly put down his glass, and stared into the eyes of the man who had saved his life all those years ago. He began to chuckle, and Frank began to chuckle as well, although he had no idea why.

"Okay...I'll leave you boys to it...I have to get back to work." Ryan stood, shook his head at Frank, wondered if maybe now would be the time to cut off his drinks, and made his way back to the bar.

John looked into the eyes of the man who sat across from him, but unable to read his eyes because he really didn't know him, he tried instead to focus on his body language. Frank had his arms folded and resting on the table, so Soap knew he was a guarded individual. For a man who was intoxicated, his posture wasn't relaxed, and so MacTavish took this sign that Wood's, even though drunk, could become alert if he sensed danger.

He put out of his mind the mention of their past encounter for now, because the man may very well not give a damn that he was the kid he saved all those years ago, or would tell him he couldn't recollect the event. The latter if revealed would leave Soap with a feeling of rejection, and he didn't think he could face that.

Frank's eyes began to slide shut as his intoxication, and the heat of the bar began to make him sluggish. Soap smiled, shook his head, and reached across the table. He placed his warm hand over Frank's forearm, and gave it a gentle shake.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm cool man...I'm cool." the Commander slurred out as he tried to focus his eyes on MacTavish, but he had reached the point of inebriation where his vision was beginning to double.

"How about I help you, Commander Woods? If you tell me where you're staying sir, I'd be more than happy to escort you." Soap, with his hand still placed on Frank's arm, began to gently run the pads of his fingers, over the skin of the muscular forearm.

Soap stood, put out his hand for Frank to take, and Woods brushed it off. He stood on his own, swayed against Soap's shoulder, and then gestured with a wave of his hand that he was fine.

Frank straightened his shoulders, the exaggerated motion almost sending him to the floor, and took a deep breath. As he began to walk away, John took in the Levis that covered the nice ass. The well worn pockets, and tattered boot cut hems gave the dark jeans a nice well worn look. As Frank stumbled, MacTavish quickly grabbed him by his elbow, and saw the flex of the well toned bicep, as he allowed the younger man to assist him.

The tight plain white t-shirt that clung to the man's body in all the right places, revealed to MacTavish just how well built the older man was. As they got to the bar, Ryan smiled as he watched his proud friend allow the young Scotsman to help him.

"Ryan? Where is the Commander staying while he's in town? I told him I would gladly escort him there if it's not a problem." Soap sat Frank down carefully on a stool at the bar, where the man closed his eyes, and leaned against MacTavish.

"Well he'll be staying in the apartment upstairs above the bar, John." He reached into his left pocket, tossed him a set of keys, and pointed towards the storeroom.

"Up you go, Commander...let's get you situated." John laughed lightly as he helped Frank to stand.

It took nearly five minutes to get him into the storeroom, and another five to help him up the stairs. Once inside the upstairs apartment, John fumbled for the light switch in the unfamiliar hallway, and then led Frank to one of the bedrooms. As he sat him on the side of the double bed, Frank began to sing in his ear, and Soap chuckled.

"Very nice sir...very nice. I think you won't win any singing contests, but still...very nice." John stood to begin the process of helping the drunken Woods out of his clothes.

MacTavish gently pushed Woods over on to the bed, crouched down, and unlaced his boots. He placed them neatly by the nightstand, and leaned over the man who had given up singing to start humming the 'Battle Hymn Of The Republic'.

"Oh a man after my own heart, a true patriot!" John laughed as he felt the slight buzz of the few drinks he had consumed.

As his fingers accidentally brushed over Frank's crotch when he went to pull down the zipper of his jeans, Soap instantly blushed, and hoped the man wouldn't take notice. Frank's eyes were closed, and when Soap pulled down his zipper, the tip of Frank's tongue rolled slowly along his top lip.

"S-Sorry sir...I was just...trying to get...your zipper down!" Soap stammered as he felt the heat in the room increase.

"No problem soldier...no problem at all." Frank slurred and opened his eyes which now held a slightly sensual look.

John placed his fingers along the waist of the jeans, and when he began to slide them down Frank's hips, his breath caught in his throat, and he took in the taunt skin along the hollows of the man's hips. He began to chew lightly on his bottom lip as he watched Frank's eyes slide shut. Soap stared for a moment, and then ran his thumbs over the hipbones, and found the skin was surprisingly soft.

When Frank began to moan, and his hips pushed up slightly, John now beyond flustered, pulled the jeans off of the commander, folded them neatly, and placed them on the chair by the dresser.

Soap then removed the tight shirt, and his eyes fell on the tattoo of the USMC emblem on his upper left chest. He had of course noticed the SOG tat on his left forearm, but the one on his chest made MacTavish's mind falter. He reached down, ran his finger smoothly of the inking, and his mind instantly wandered.

'_I wonder what it would be like to run my tongue over that, just to get a taste of his skin.'_

John felt instant embarrassment at the erotic thought. He cleared his throat, and shook it off.

His eyes then fell on the white boxer briefs that Woods was wearing, and the tight cotton material revealed more to him. John wanted badly to see what the boxers were hiding, but he knew he couldn't take it too far. The man trusted him enough to allow him to help him, he would not betray that trust.

After placing him properly on the bed, he pulled a light blanket from the foot board, and covered Frank up. Soap looked around for a card and pulled out a pen from his pocket, wrote something on the card, and placed it on the night table next to the bed that Woods, now sprawled on, snored like a chainsaw.

After John had lightly closed the door, he ran out of the pub, and towards his apartment. Once he got back into his bedroom, he panted hard at the exertion that he put his body through and at what he just saw. Before the thought escaped him, he quickly stripped himself of all of his clothes, got into his bed, and started to furiously masturbate.

He gasped loudly as his eyes clenched closed and his left hand went to the side and gripped the bedsheets. His head started to thrash back and forth on his pillow as he imagined Woods plowing into him ruthlessly. His left hand rose up from the sheets to slowly slide in and out of his own tight canal. This went on for about twelve more minutes until MacTavish finally came all over his hand, chest, stomach, and bedsheets.

After the climax, he panted hard with his eyes wide open, and he could see an image of Frank sleeping peacefully on the ceiling that he was staring at. He smirked at himself as he started to fall asleep peacefully too, just like the man he loves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following morning...<strong>_

Frank rolled to his side, and slowly opened his eyes. It was an action he immediately regretted as a sharp pain immediately gripped his skull. He groaned, and licked his dry lips, and tried to swallow. All he got for his effort was a dry click in his throat, and the feel of cotton mouth, as his tongue slid over his teeth. He groaned as the smell of stale bourbon, and cigarette smoke invaded his nostrils.

Woods was at first disoriented as he looked around the strange bedroom, but then grimaced when he realized where he was. Even the light chuckle he made caused the pain in his skull to force him to close his eyes. Frank was a veteran of hangovers and black outs, so he knew he could have very well did or said something foolish the previous night.

"Okay Woods...backtrack...what happened last night?" His voice croaked as he questioned himself.

Frank slowly pulled the sheet away that had become twisted around his body. It had become tangled as around him as he flopped around through the night while in his drunken stupor. He knew it was too soon to try and get up, because it would only make his hangover worse. He remembers Ryan picking him up at the airport. He remembered his first four bourbons with chasers.

"Aw...mohawk...oh yeah. The nice looking young guy with the mohawk." Frank threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light. "Stunning blue eyes, sexy Scottish accent...oh yeah...the mohawk man." Frank grinned, exposing straight white teeth.

He looked to his right, noticed a small white card placed near his phone, and squinted through his horrible hangover to try and decipher the words on the small but somewhat thick card.

"_I hope you've had a good sleep, sir." _The card read. _"Would it be possible for you to call me so I know that you're alright? That would be much appreciated, Commander. Your friend, John"_

Underneath that nice, short note was a cell phone number that he imagined to be John's, so he decided to make a call to the person who helped him last night.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. Revelations

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 3: Revelations-<p>

When Soap heard his cell go off, he slammed the pen on the desk, and snatched up the phone. He didn't bother to check the number first, and he answered with irritation in his voice.

"What?!" He picked up the pen, and tossed it back to the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"H-Hello?"_ Woods was at first taken aback by the tone of the man on the other end of the line.

"Oh...oh...I'm sorry sir...I didn't mean to sound so abrupt." Soap apologized as his tone changed.

_"It's fine, John...it's cool."_ Woods smiled as he popped the aspirin into his mouth.

"What's up, sir? How are you feeling? When I left you last night, I assumed you wake up with a bad hangover." Soap tried not to laugh into the phone.

"_I'm fine...I am what you would call...a hangover expert."_ Frank chuckled, and cleared his throat. _"I was wondering John...if I could maybe invite you out to dinner...you know, to pay you back for having my back last night?"_

"Well...I would much rather, if you don't mind sir...if you could come to my place, I'm not too bad in the kitchen." John leaned back in his chair, and stared at ceiling.

_"I tell you what soldier...only if you stop calling me sir. The name is Frank...just call me Frank. Deal?"_

"Sure Frank, no problem."

Before hanging up he gave Frank his address, and told him five-o'-clock would be fine. He quickly finished up the last of the paperwork, put his laptop away, and threw on a pair of sweats, and a hooded sweatshirt with SAS across the front. John put on his running shoes, and left the building.

* * *

><p>Two hours later as he was standing on a chair trying to remove the batteries from his smoke detector, John cursed as he coughed from the dark cloud of smoke from the ruined dinner.<p>

He got off of the chair, put on oven mitts, and picked up the pan that held what had been a roast, but now resembled a large chunk of shit on foil. He threw the smoking pan into the sink, after tossing the roast into the kitchen waste bin.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck. Now what?" He began to pace the floor of the small kitchen, until his eyes fell on a menu posted on the refrigerator. " I hope he likes Chinese." Soap mumbled as he opened the small kitchen window to air out the smoke.

He still had one hour, and so he showered quickly, decided to skip the boxers, slid the jeans over his hips, and fastened them. He took a crisp white dress shirt off of a hanger in his closet, and slid it on. Soap buttoned it up, left the top two undone, and rolled the sleeves up to the middle of his forearms.

He checked himself out in the mirror, not for his own benefit, but for the man he was waiting for.

When the buzzer rang, he ran to the intercom, and his spirit deflated a little when it ended up being the delivery man.

Twenty minutes later, the buzzer rang again, and MacTavish took a cleansing breath, exhaled, and let Woods in. When he opened the door a moment later, he took a quick inventory of the body before him, and Soap smiled.

"Are...you going to invite me in...or are we going to eat in the hallway?" Frank laughed jokingly.

"N-no...sorry come on in Frank. " John stepped back to let him into the apartment.

"Very nice...very nice. For a guy your apartment is clean as hell." Frank spoke as he took in the small but immaculate living room.

"Thanks, I picked up my organizational skills from serving so long in the military." John offered him seat, and disappeared into the kitchen.

John brought out two plates, chop sticks, and the containers of food. He set it all on the coffee table after clearing it of the neatly stacked books, and magazines. Frank thought he was going to receive a home cooked meal, but he didn't say anything to save the other man hurt feelings.

"I apologize Frank...but I destroyed the roast, and I had to improvise. I hope you don't mind Chinese?" He smiled bashfully as he passed a set of chopsticks to his visitor.

"Nah...it's cool John...I've eaten some shit while I was in 'Nam that you would not believe." Frank laughed to ease the other's embarrassment over dinner. "Sometimes it still had a fucking heartbeat!" Frank removed the paper from the sticks, and picked up a carton of white sticky rice.

Soap was confused with his statement, but the thought left his mind as he made a mental reminder of asking him about it later, but it might not matter in a couple of hours from now, so he just let the thought slip completely to the back of his mind. The two men ate, while they each told stories of their experiences in the military, obviously leaving certain missions that were both still classified for both.

After clearing away the mess, Soap returned to the sofa with two cold beers. He lit a smoke, and exhaled slowly. Frank watched Soap's lips as he blew a series of smoke rings, and smiled.

"So John...last night in the restroom...you had me a little on edge. Do I look like someone you know?" Frank crossed his legs, and sank back into the sofa cushions.

John sat back and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to express his thoughts through the medium of voice and by hand motions. "Uhh...do you remember saving a young boy from a burning building fourteen years ago?"

It was Frank's turn to sit back and think, but this time he closed his eyes as he was in deep thought. "Umm...I think so, but a lot has happened to me fourteen years ago...where did this take place?"

"Elgin."

Woods widened his eyes as the memory finally hit him. "Oh yeah! That! Why are you asking? Are you the kid I saved?" Frank chuckled as he thought that he made a joke.

Soap looked directly into his desirable brown eyes and said: "Actually...yes." The Commander's smile quickly faded as the moment suddenly became serious.

"Wait-what?"

"I'm the boy you saved you saved fourteen years ago. I'm John MacTavish."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You...were that skinny kid from Elgin?" Frank sat up straight, his eyes wide as he stared in wonder at Soap.

"Yeah...that skinny kid...who because of you...not only survived...but joined the military." John lowered his eyes to his hands. "I just wanted to thank you, Frank...because of you I am now Captain John MacTavish." His voice faded as tears welled in his eyes.

Frank smiled, moved closer to Soap, and put his arm around him. He was never an affectionate man, and his movements were awkward, but there was something about the guy that brought something out in him.

"Hey...I'm honored that I was able to inspire you John...but you don't owe many any thanks." Frank removed his arm, and put distance between them on the sofa.

"I just wanted you to know...I have thought about you over the years...and I'm glad to have had the opportunity to see you again." Soap gave him a weak smile, and wiped the tears that threatened to spill before the other man would mistake him for an emotional wreck.

"How's your family feel about your accomplishments? They must be really proud of you John." Frank leaned over, picked up the cigarettes and lighter from the table, and lit up.

"I'm not really close to them. My family is...what some would call a little dysfuncitonal. My mother was never an affectionate woman, and my father believed that for a boy to become a man...you put a strap to his back to toughen him up." Soap shook his head at how disturbing it must sound to the other man.

Frank knew what he meant because he had been raised on the tough streets of Philadelphia, and while his mother was a beautiful woman who lived for her Frank and his younger brother Tommy. Frank thought how he had lost his brother to the streets, and he still has problems coming to grip with it.

His father was a steelworker who spent his free time in the local taverns, usually coming home drunk, violent, and without his paycheck. He would take it out on their mother, until Frank and Tommy were old enough to defend her.

"I understand, John...believe me...I understand." Frank caught himself before he exposed his emotions, he was a man who didn't reveal his inner softness to people outside his circle.

"I wish...I wish I had been able to find you sooner...because even though our meeting was brief, I have always considered you my savior." Soap laughed lightly. "I know that sounds corny...but it is the genuine truth, Frank."

"Don't worry about it...I know what you're trying to say...and I appreciate it...I truly do."

"I'm not a very open person myself Frank...and I've always been known as a loner. Outside of a few men in my squad...it is not easy for me to open up." John looked into Frank's eyes before he continued. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa before continuing. "I don't know why...but I have feelings for you." The last few words faded as he put his head down.

Frank at first thought he heard the younger man wrong, and maybe he misunderstood due to his thick accent, but when Soap looked up, Frank noticed the blush and shy demeanor, he knew he had not misunderstood.

John scooted closer, slowly and with caution, ran his fingers gently along Frank's jawline. The feel of his beard against the pads of callused fingers, made him sigh deeply. With hesitation, he leaned in, licked his lips, and kissed Frank softly on the corner of his mouth. He had expected Woods to either flinch, knock his lights out, or respond to the kiss with acceptance. When he felt the other man turn his head slightly, and cover his lips with his own, Soap relaxed, and felt the warm tip of Frank's tongue as it slid slowly over his bottom lip. He kissed him softly, and smiled.

"Well...well...it seems the skinny little boy from Elgin...is all grown up now." Frank spoke near Soap's ear as he placed his hand on Soap's right thigh, and squeezed it tightly.

John felt his face flush, and his skin prickled as the rough sound of Frank's voice made him shiver. He began to pant lightly, as his head began to spin. The flutter in his chest worked its way down his chest until it turned into a pull in his stomach, and worked it's way down into his groin.

His stomach quivered as the muscles contracted, and he felt his member strain against the tight material of his jeans. Woods noticed, brought his left hand from his side, placed over John's crotch, and his fingers began to stroke it slowly. He smirked to himself when he heard John gasp slightly and moan softly to his actions, and started to kiss along the side of his neck.

John couldn't take the overwhelming sensations that the other man was giving him, and he leaned back to lie on the couch and grabbed at the front of the other's green dress shirt while Woods was still glued to his neck. He licked and sucked along Soap's throat, and left red markings, as he moved his lips across the corded veins of the younger man's throat.

"Mmm...ah...ah...mmm." John put his hand around Frank's neck, to drawn him closer, and to take in his scent. His lips, now kiss swollen were soft as he pressed them to Frank' s ear.

"I...want...I want you...to...fuck me." John groaned, and arched his back beneath the body on top of him to let him know how much he wanted him.

Frank instantly stopped his torture of Soap's neck, leaned back to look into the amazing blue eyes which were now beginning to cloud over with lust, and he slowly sat up. John smirked and led Frank into his bedroom. They undressed quickly, the need too much for both men, and as John stood in front of the other man, Frank put his arms around John's waist and pulled him close. John pushed against him until the back's of the other man's legs met the bed and pressed against him until they fell on the mattress.

He slid his body over his, until he felt Frank's erection press into his stomach. John had never bottomed, and as he looked down into Frank's eyes, he got the feeling that neither had Woods. Frank narrowed his eyes, and they suddenly grew wide. He grabbed Soap by the shoulders, and flipped their positions. Soap instantly found his wrists pinned beside his head, and he struggled against Frank, but the other man had more leverage.

"No...no kiddo...I've always been the bandleader, so don't even think it." Frank smirked as he flexed his hips, and pressed John to the mattress.

John was able to free his right wrist, and he tried to take a swing, but he couldn't put much into it, because he was beneath the other man. He reached up, gripped Frank's hair in his fist, and pulled.

"Oh...wanna' play rough...okay John...fight for dominance. " Frank released John's wrist that he still had pinned to the bed, and put his fingers loosely around John's throat, as he winced at the pull on his hair.

He applied a slight pressure around John's throat, and increased it enough to make the other gasp for air. John released the hold on Frank's hair, and his hands went to the other man's around his throat.

He pushed his hips up which made Frank moan, and he slowly released his hold. He roughly spread John's legs as John placed his hands on Frank's chest and tried to push him off. Frank smirked when he saw the look of defiance of John's face, and it fueled his urges.

"Fuck...fuck...no!" John removed his hands from Frank's chest, and grasped his hips. He growled and flipped them over.

He got up on his knees, and scooted quickly to the edge of the bed. Frank grabbed his right ankle, and John hit the floor. He tried to clear the spots that danced across his vision, but before he could, Frank was up. He straddled Soap's legs, as the younger man laid on his stomach. He smacked him on the ass, and laughed.

He leaned over, and covered the other man's body with his own. The more Soap struggled, the hotter Frank got. He put his lips to John's ear, and growled.

"Well...I think the fight is over young man...how about I just plow you right here on the floor?" He growled again, and then licked the shell of the younger man's ear.

Soap could feel his pulsing erection, as it pressed into the carpet, the feel of the fibers as he writhed beneath the other man, sent a sensation that caused his balls to tighten. John knew he wanted to feel the other man buried deep inside him, but he didn't want to give in.

He had never been a bottom, and it scared it him a bit. It's not that he had never experienced pain because John had been to war, been shot, and stabbed. But to have another man have control over his body was another thing.

"Okay...okay Frank...I give up." Soap relaxed his body to give Frank the impression the fight was over.

"Alright...that's what I thought." Frank sat up on the back of Soap's legs, and allowed the younger man to catch his breath.

He got up slowly, flopped onto his back onto the bed, and put his hands behind his head. Soap crawled slowly onto the bed, and slid over Frank's body, which earned him a moan. John tried to get between the other man's legs, but Frank moved quickly, and once again John found himself pinned to the mattress.

When he forced Soap's legs open, MacTavish tried to close them, but Frank bit him on the neck. Frank was a master at hand to hand, so if he really wanted to, he could hurt John, and force him into submission., but really didn't want to hurt him.

He released his hold, and slid his body down John's which instantly distracted MacTavish. Frank quickly placed his hands beneath John's thighs, and stoked them gently. He forced him to bring up his knees, and then ran his fingers slowly over the bulging calves. John bit into his bottom lip as the sensation made him arch his back from the bed.

John's cock twitched as he pushed his hips up. Frank slid his thumb over the pearl that had formed on John's head, and he swirled it around, and licked his lips.

John spread his legs as Frank slowly lowered himself. John's wrapped his long legs around Frank's waist, and bit back a cry. Frank smirked at the soldier beneath him, and without warning slammed in to the hilt.

"Ah...ah...wait...wait...I...that fucking...hurts!" John began to panic, as he grabbed Frank's forearms tightly. "No...wait...stop...just...give me...ah that fucking hurts."

John felt the tear of his anus, as Frank's thick member forced its way past the tight ring of muscle and tore it. John lifted his head from the pillow, as the tears ran from the corners of his eyes.

"Shssh...it's okay John...relax...you have to relax or it will be very painful. Take a breath...just take a breath." Frank stilled to allow the other to get over the painful invasion.

"I...can't...it fucking hurts." John's body tried to force the large cock out of his body, and the taunt muscles of his stomach quivered as his body shook.

The muscles, and veins in Frank's arms flexed beneath the skin, as he held himself up. John released his arms, and placed them against the older man's chest. Frank couldn't hold back, as he watched Soap's head slam back onto the pillow, and his mouth open wide.

Frank pulled out, and then immediately slammed in again. John's hands fell from his chest to once again grip Frank's arms. Frank smirked, angled his hips, and started a fast pace. The slickness from Frank's pre-cum, made the sensation heightened as Frank felt his cock being constricted inside the hot canal.

John felt his inner walls stretched to the point of pain, as he clenched his eyes tightly, and turned his head away. Frank loved the way the heat of John's tight canal surrounded him, and as he growled, and threw his head back, his strokes became brutal. He could no longer hold himself up, and he slowly lowered himself.

The sweat of his exertion made him groan, as he slid over John's body. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other man's back, and pulled him closer. John unwrapped his legs from Frank's waist, and thought if he brought his knees up it would ease the pain.

When he did, Frank pulled back, grabbed Soap's right ankle and forced his leg over his shoulder. John screamed out, and twisted the sheet in his fists. The new position opened him wide, and Frank's cock was too much for him to handle. Frank angled his hips, struck John's prostate, and when he looked into John's eyes, they had widened, and he smiled. John began to pant as the pain was soon forgotten.

"What...the fuck...was...that?" John panted between his words. He felt his body break out into goose bumps, as the other man continued to slam into him.

"Ah...good...very good." Frank whispered, as he closed his eyes and allowed his senses to take over.

Frank reached between them, and ran his thumb slowly of John's head, and then wrapped his large fingers around the staining organ. Soap couldn't hold back the scream that tore from his throat as he threw his head back once more. Frank's hand pulled on John to match his stokes, and the feeling made John whine.

"I...can't...hold out...so you'd better...keep up!" Frank growled in his ear, and slammed into the other man, his grip tightening around John.

John wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders, and Frank roughly lifted John's left leg, and threw it over his shoulder and made John cry out. His strokes became brutal, and violent as he plowed into the body he had under his control. John felt the pressure build in his balls, but the rough handling by Frank made it difficult to breathe, he began to panic, and it felt like his heart had skipped a few beats.

"F-Frank! Frank..." Soap released his hold on the commander's shoulders, and tried to push back, but the other man had him in a position that made it impossible.

"P-Please...Frank...too rough...you're being too rough." John couldn't breathe, and he tried to get his legs down.

Frank was in his own world of lust, and the more the other beneath him tried to free himself, the more erratic his strokes became. When he felt Soap claw at his arms, Frank growled, leaned in, and bit him on the shoulder hard enough to break the skin as beads of blood slowly formed along the marks left by his sharp incisors.

The tight hold he had on Soap's legs, would soon turn to bruises, but as he continued to flex his hips forward, and ride the sensation of the tight-strangling heat that pulsed around his cock, Frank Woods could really care less.

When he released into the other, he gripped John's legs tighter, the blunt nails leaving crescent shape markings in the skin. He road out his orgasm with grunts, and illegible, filthy curses. Frank's body shuddered, and then he hung his head to catch his breath. He pulled out slowly, and threw John's legs from his shoulders roughly. John hissed, took deep shallow breaths, and slowly rolled to his side. He caught his breath, and closed his eyes.

'_This is not how I wanted this to be.' _John wrapped his arms around himself, and pulled his knees up.

When he put his body into the fetal position, he bit his lip to stifle his cries from the pain that shot up his spine. It felt as if the thick organ was still buried inside him, and when he shifted, he could feel the slickness of blood, and semen that was smeared between his thighs.

"I-I didn't think...you would...be so...rough...Frank." John whispered, and rolled to face Woods.

Frank laid on his back, slowly stoked his hand down his torso, and turned his head to face MacTavish. The lopsided grin on the fully sated man's face, made John give a weak smile. John didn't want the man he had such deep feelings for to think he couldn't handle him, but John had always treated his lovers with gentleness, even those who were as firm as himself.

"What's wrong kiddo...did I hurt you that bad?" Frank chuckled as he rolled over, and put his hand on John's arm. He stroked it gently as his eyes suddenly filled with concern.

"John...if I hurt you...I'm sorry. I thought maybe...well...sometimes I get a little carried away. I didn't mean to hurt you kiddo." Frank leaned over and planted a soft kiss on John's lips.

"It's just...I'm not accustomed to being on the bottom...or rough sex...I've always treated my lovers with kind gloves, I guess." John smiled.

"I tell you what...you tell me John what you like...tell me what pleases you. Deal?" Frank moved closer, and wrapped his arm around John's waist, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I would never...ever hurt you John...not intentionally. I'm just a little...shall we say...rough around the edges." Frank winked, and kissed John on the forehead.

He helped John up from the bed, the other man limped as he held onto Frank for support. Woods ran a hot bath, sank into the hot water, and spread his legs for John to sit in between them. He coaxed him to lie back against his chest as he slowly ran a sponge over John's torso.

John could feel himself beginning to doze off at the surprising gentle touches and caresses that Frank's hands produced, as he ran the sponge over his body. After the water began to cool, he helped John stand up, and they washed each other under the hot spray of the shower head.

Frank ran his fingers gently over the bruises on John's legs, kissed the bite mark along his shoulder in apology, and kissed him. The men returned to bed, and Frank slowly pulled the blankets over them.

The men laid side by side in bed, and talked. John told him of his rough childhood, and how he was so glad to get out of Elgin. They talked and laughed quietly, and as Frank sat up to leave the bed, John asked him to stay the night.

Frank accepted the offer, and Soap laid his head on Frank's chest as the man drifted off just moments John heard Frank's breathing even out, he ran his tongue sensually over the tattoo on Frank's chest, and swallowed.

"Just as I thought...you taste real good, Commander." The soft words went unnoticed by the soundly sleeping Woods.

Sersh could feel his blood rise when he heard what he knew to be the sounds of two people having sex. He balled his fists when he heard John cry out, and Sersh knew that the man MacTavish had in his bed was apparently hurting him.

Sersh closed his eyes, turned off the lamp, and tried to ignore the deep American accent of the other as he growled, and grunted out obscenities. Each time the bed banged against the wall, the two large framed prints above Sersh's bed would shake. He snatched the pillow from beside him, and put it over his face to muffle the noise, but it didn't help at all, he could still hear John telling the other that it was too rough.

He could only imagine what the scene held, as he visualized Soap's sweat soaked form, the muscles straining with every thrust, as another man fucked him. Sersh could no longer take it, and he thought it should be him in bed with the Captain. He would gladly allow the soldier to have his way with him. There would be no fight for domination, and he had a feeling John would be a gentle lover. Sersh could see John as a man who would not only take but would gladly give pleasure equally. When his hand slid down to grasp himself, Sersh jumped up from his bed, snatched the pillow and blanket, and left his bedroom to sleep on the sofa.


	4. Possessive

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the final chapter that we've written. If only this would've became an actual thing instead of a sad, incomplete dream.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Chapter FOUR: Possessive-<p>

_**The following morning...**_

MacTavish followed the warmth as he rolled over, and buried his face in the rock hard chest of Woods. He moaned when their bodies made contact. He opened his eyes to gaze into the brown eyes of the man who he would make his world.

Soap frowned when he heard the knock on the door. He lifted his head, looked over at the clock, and his frown deepened. It was only a little after seven am, and he looked at Woods, who shrugged.

"Who in the hell would be at my door at this time of the morning?" He rolled slowly out of bed, his muscles instantly seized up as the effects from their intense session from the previous evening made him wince.

Soap threw on a pair of boxers, and went to answer the door. His mouth fell open when he saw Sersh who held in his hands a bakery box filled with pastries. John closed his mouth, and stepped back to let him enter. John looked over his shoulder quickly when he heard Frank clear his throat.

Frank, wearing only a towel that hung low on his hips, and revealed his well sculpted abs, made John quickly speak up.

"Well...um...Frank...this is my neighbor, Saoirse, but I call him Sersh. Sersh, this Frank...my boy...no...no." John stuttered as he crossed his arms across his bare chest. "He's...not my boy...obviously he's a...a grown man!"

Frank came to John's rescue, stepped around him, and put himself between the two men. He sized Sersh up, smirked, and narrowed his eyes at him. Sersh smiled, held out his hand for Frank to shake, but the commander turned his back and went back into the bedroom. Sersh watched the man walk away, and took a quick inventory. The muscular arms, large calf muscles, gorgeous dark brown hair that even tousled was sexy made for a nice package.

John followed Sersh's eyes as they checked out the commander, and he smiled uncomfortably.

The two men stood in the living room, until Sersh put the box in John's hands.

"Oh...thanks, Sersh...um...would you like to stay for coffee?" John turned to head for the kitchen, but Sersh stopped him by placing his hand gently on his arm.

At that moment, Frank came back into the living room, and he froze. He growled low, and stepped once again between the two men. When he did, the box fell from Soap's hands, and hit the floor. John just stood there, while his eyes looked to the floor, dumbfounded, with his arms still up as if he were still holding the box.

"Who are you again...fella?" Frank remained between Soap and Sersh, and he folded his arms over his chest, the movement making the muscles in his biceps flex.

John could sense that if he did not intervene, this could quickly get of hand, and so he laughed uncomfortably. Both Sersh and Frank turned and gave him a weird look.

"Hey...why don't I go put on a pot of coffee?" Soap turned to leave, but Frank blocked his way.

"Once again dude...who in the hell are you?" Frank looked back at Sersh, his eyes going suspicious as they went between Soap and Sersh.

"I'm just a neighbor...that's all. Could you please tell him John?" Sersh stepped back to get out of the reach of Frank who took a step towards him.

"Frank, he's just a friend...he lives next door." Soap placed his hand on Frank's bare back, and gently ran it along his spine.

He hoped this would stop Frank from intimidating Shersh. Soap wanted Frank to know that the nice looking neighbor was just a friend, and that he wanted to be with the commander. Frank took another step forward, and John grasped his elbow loosely, and stepped in front of him. When Frank looked into the blue eyes, and saw the smile on John's face, he backed off.

"Well...I guess I had better get going...enjoy the danish guys...and it was...nice to meet you." Sersh turned away and left the apartment, closing the door behind him softly.

"What's wrong Frank? He's just...a friend." Mactavish released Woods' arm, and headed into the kitchen.

Frank followed, put his hands slowly around Soap's waist, as he leaned into him and pressed his hips forward, trapping Soap against the counter. He put his chin on his shoulder, and whispered into his ear.

"I...don't like that guy John...his eyes roam too fucking much for my taste." He blew softly into his ear, and slowly released his hold.

"Don't let it bother you Frank...I want to be with you...no one else, just my savior." Soap chuckled, and finished putting the coffee on.

When he turned to face Frank, he found himself shoved roughly against the counter, his back hitting the edge of the counter top. Frank snatched his wrists tightly, and trapped Soap's hands.

"Frank? What's wrong...what's the problem?" Soap twisted his hand free, and tried to push back from the counter, but Frank grabbed his wrists once more.

He quickly leaned in, bit Soap on the bottom lip, and the taste of blood in his mouth made Soap push back against Frank. He growled low to let him know he was not taking it lightly. Frank put his leg around Soap's ankle, and took him to the floor, knocking the breath out of him. John's head hit the floor, and he had close his eyes until the spots cleared.

"Maybe...I should remind you kiddo...who your man is." the commander put his hand into Soap's waist band, and grasped his penis tightly.

"Stop...stop Frank!" What's wrong with you? I know Frank...I only want you...stop being so rough!" Soap relaxed his body to show Woods he wouldn't fight.

He put his hands up, and gently ran his fingertips slowly along Frank's throat, and let them glide down over his chest. Soap smiled, and pushed his hips up gently. Frank let John's now hard cock go, and watched the other slowly seduce him.

Soap pulled the towel away from Frank, tossed it to the floor, and ran his index finger slowly over the now strained member. Frank gasped, and watched the blue eyes slide shut. He took in the skin that was nearly as tan as his, the taunt body that was writhing beneath him on the cold kitchen floor, and Frank thought how erotic the sight was.

"Frank...let's take this to the bedroom." John panted between words. He ran his hands over the thighs that straddled his waist. Frank at first paused, but the soft look in Soap's eyes told him to let the younger man have his way.

When they made it to the bedroom, MacTavish pulled off his boxers, climbed onto his back, and slid a pillow beneath his lower back. He lifted his knees, spread his legs, and ran his right hand slowly along his chest, his eyes never leaving Frank's.

Frank was unable to move as he watched the captain, his legs spread open for him, and he slowly approached the bed. He placed his knee on the mattress, and Soap reached out, and ran his fingers along his arm.

"Okay Frank. I want you to make...love to me." Soap pushed his hips up to gesture to Frank that he was ready.

Woods climbed between John's legs, as the other man adjusted the pillow beneath his lower back. Wood's looked on in curiosity, and he asked Soap why he put the pillow beneath his back.

"A...former...lover taught me this. I had forgotten all about it. It gives you not only better access...but it will make it more comfortable for me." John raised his arms above his head, and wrapped his fingers around the rails of the headboard.

Frank smiled, leaned in and planted a soft kiss on John's forehead. John told him that was a nice start. Frank chuckled, and leaned back. John removed his right hand from the headboard, and took the commander's hand gently into his. He guided it over the muscles of his stomach, and moaned.

He then guided Frank's hand down to the dark pubic hairs, where Frank ran his fingers gently through it. He searched John's eyes to see if he was still on track, and John smiled and nodded.

Soap slowly wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, his moan deepened as Frank wrapped his fingers gently around his cock, and started to pull. John gyrated his hips slowly, as Frank watched the muscles beneath the captain's skin shift with the sensual movements of his hips.

"I...need...you...to get on...your back Frank...just so I can show you." John panted out as Frank's warm hand released him.

Frank laid on his back, and Soap climbed over him, and got between the long legs of the commander. He placed his hands on the mattress on either side of Frank's hips, and he leaned over his body.

John moaned as he ran his tongue along Frank's left hipbone, and sucked on it, and left a trail of kisses across his pubic area, and repeated the process on his right side. Frank gasped at the slow erotic movements of the younger man, and he felt a sharp pain, but it was only from the want, as his cock began to strain.

John reached over, opened the drawer of the night stand, pulled out a tube of lubrication, and slowly coated his fingers. He placed the tube on the stand, and pressed his body to Franks, the beat of their hearts through their now heaving chest made MacTavish smile.

He kissed along Frank's throat, and down to his chest. He took his left nipple into his mouth, and bit the nub lightly. Frank threw back his head, his mouth fell open, but he couldn't get any words to form.

John scooted back, went to the bottom of the bed, and propped his back against the foot board. He spread his legs, brought up his knees, and inserted his index finger past the ring of muscle. He sucked in a deep breath, his blue eyes sliding shut, as he inserted another finger.

"Mmm...mmm...mmm." John began to moan as he crooked his fingers and stroked the walls of his own canal. "Ah...Frank...Frank...I want...I want you...inside of me." John threw his head back and continued to moan.

Frank, not taking his eyes off of the hot body at the foot of the bed, could only stare through lust filled eyes, as his hand fell to grasp his own cock. Soap ran his free hand over his chest, bucked his hips forward as the digits he had buried inside of him forced a pearl of cum to slide down the slit of his cock.

After stretching himself, he reached into the night stand, pulled out a condom, and ripped the packet open with his teeth. He gently forced the commander to release his hold on himself,, and straddled Frank's waist.

John slowly rolled the ribbed condom over Frank's thick cock, and slowly guided it into himself. He stopped half way, took a deep breath, exhaled, and continued until the long length was fully sheathed. His canal swallowed up the organ, and Frank gripped Soap's hips as the heat of the other swallowed him whole.

John began to slowly pull himself up, and then slid down slowly. Frank pushed his hips up, and followed the slow pace that John was setting. MacTavish leaned forward, placed his hands on Frank's chest, and began to rock his hips slowly.

"Ah...kiddo...you...are...so fucking hot." Frank's eyes slid shut as his grip tightened on Soap's hips.

Soap rode him slowly for over twenty minutes, and he kept the pace slow, and steady.

"Frank...I want...you...to make love to...me." John stopped, and stared down into the brown eyes of the man he had wanted for so long.

Frank slowly turned them, and when he slid out of him, Soap moaned. Frank slid back into him, the entrance now slick as he pressed John to the mattress. When the long legs went up and around his waist, Frank had to control himself. He put the pillow beneath John's hips, and he set a slow pace.

"Make...love to me...Frank...please." Soap begged him as he ran his hands over Frank's chest.

"I won't...hurt you...I promise John." He leaned in, ran his tongue along John's lips, and when MacTavish let him enter, Frank ran this tongue along the roof John's mouth, the rough appendage sending shivers down John's spine.

The deep kiss was filled with passion, and as Frank pulled back, he smiled as he took in the kiss swollen lips, and flushed cheeks. He began to pick up his pace as he angled his hips, and John continued to torture him with kisses.

"Make...me...cum...John...make me scream...your name...when I cum!" John threw his head back, and clawed at Frank's back, leaving behind red welts.

That is all it took for Frank, and he began to pick up his pace, as his thrust became long and hard. He didn't want to pound into him, but he wanted to show John how much he wanted to satisfy him. When he reached down between them, and began to pull on his cock, John cried out his love for him.

The words struck Frank in his heart, and he closed his eyes. The sweat poured from his body, and ran in rivulets along Soap's chest, and the sensation lit his nerves on fire. He began to feel the heat pull in his groin, and when Frank placed his lips against his ear, John's breathing hitched as the hot breath ghosted over it.

"I...love...you...John...I love you...cum for me...and...scream...my...name." Frank growled, and emitted a deep purr in John's ear.

That was all it took for John to go over the edge. As the sensation of being stroked, having the thick cock stroking along his prostate, and the commander's words in his ear, John's back arched from the bed, as Woods rolled his thumb over the slit. His seed shot out to cover his stomach, and his lover's hand as he screamed Frank's name over and over as his short nails dug into the muscular back.

Frank had held back to allow Soap to reach his orgasm, but when he looked into the face of the younger man who professed his love for him over so many years and miles, Frank could hold back no longer. He moaned John's name when finally released into the latex condom that his keeping a thin layer between his lover and himself. That's why he never really liked wearing "rubbers", as to him, it hindered the pleasure just a tad.

When Woods pulled out, MacTavish moaned rather loudly at the missing organ between his legs, and his mind became cloudy with the after effects of their lovemaking. The commander took off the condom, stood up, placed it into a garbage in the same room, and rejoined the captain on the bed by crawling towards him, and eventually resting his body on him while his crotch was between his legs, as they had once again started to make out.

Frank heard a random buzzing noise come from his jeans as he broke the kiss to look at it moving around the floor slightly. He sighed a bit when he had to leave Soap's warmth for a moment when he had to answer the call. "Probably Ryan trying to know where I am." he explained to his lover, as John felt a bit neglected when he left him.

Woods retrieved it from the right front pocket of the denim and he fumbled with the phone a bit once again and answered. "Ryan?"

"_Oh thank god. I thought I had lost you when you went to John's last night and you haven't come back to the tavern for a full 24 hours." _McGregor said on the other side of the line.

"Don't worry. MacTavish is taking real good care of me." he smirked towards his love on the bed as he, in turn, smirked back to him.

Ryan immediately got the hint and felt a bit invasive in other people's privacy. _"...did I interru-"_

"Oh no! Not at all. You actually called right after we finished." he chuckled as he heard his friend sigh into his cell.

"_Alright. Are you coming back anytime soon? We were suppose to go out to that dinner that my parents arranged for us tonight."_

"Yeah, maybe three to four hours tops...but can John come as well?"

"_I'll see if I can add another seat, alright mate? See you back here in a bit."_ Woods heard a beep that indicated the end of the call.

The commander locked his phone and placed it beside Soap's on the bedside table, and rejoined said man on the bed. Once they were in the same position as they were in before the phone call, Frank took the covers at the end of the bed and placed it onto of both of them, and they started to slowly make out again. They did this for what felt like almost an hour and Soap flipped them over.

Woods placed his head on the pillow as MacTavish lowered himself on top of his lover. Their entire front sides, including both of their penises, ground against each other as they passionately made out once more. They broke for air after what felt like an eternity, and John stared into Frank's eyes.

"I love you, Frank. I have always been in love with you, and I will love you until the day I die."

"I love you too, John. You made me feel special by teaching me on how to be gentle, and I thank you for the experience. 'Till death do us part I guess?" Woods laughed loudly as MacTavish lightly placed his head on his lover's chest and began to rub his hands up and down the commanders chest, abdomen and over pert nipples. Soap lifted his head, smirked and lowered his head as he once again licked Frank's chest tattoo sensually. As the said man watches this, his eyes slightly widens and shivers at the other's actions.

"Why did you do that?" Woods asked calmly.

"Did you realize that your skin tastes so good?" MacTavish smirked as he nibbled at his lover's neck. "You should try it sometime."

Frank chuckled. "Oh yeah?" As he said this, he flipped them over once more and licked Soap slowly and sensually on his left pec, just like the other did to him. John moaned at his action as he brought his head up and swallowed. The slightly salty taste of his skin really struck his taste buds as delicious.

"Mmmmm...you don't taste too bad yourself, kiddo." Woods smiled as he got up on his knees in front of the Scot and slowly trailed both of his hands down the sides of his chest and abdomen, making MacTavish moan once again.

They talked normally in bed for the next two hours, each soldier being comforted by the other's body heat until it was time to go to the dinner. They both showered together, helped each other with their clothes, and walked out to get down to the pub together.

* * *

><p>When they reached the apartment on top of the tavern, John helped Frank pick out new clothes from his luggage, and helped him change. They came out of the guestroom as Ryan came out of his own room with just a towel around his waist and his skin had shining beads of water all around.<p>

"Oh! I didn't...hear...you guys come in..." Ryan stammered as he became slightly self-conscious when he saw the other men all of a sudden. "Sorry that I didn't call you right away, but John, I was able to secure another seat for you."

"Thanks, mate."

John told them he thought it best if he returned to his apartment, he had things he need to do, and he wanted to have them done before they went to the dinner. When he returned to his building, he stopped in the corridor, and sighed when he noticed there was no one else around. He wasn't in the mood for conversation, and so he walked quietly past Sersh's door. As he stuck the key in the lock, he saw Sersh coming out of his apartment. John tried to hurry to enter his own before the man saw him, but he was too late.

"Hey John, what's up?" Sersh strolled down the hall, and leaned against the door frame as John forced the door open. He smiled wearily, and gestured with a wave of his hand for Sersh to enter.

"I don't mean to be rude Sersh...but I have things to do...like laundry...and other things." John's words came out a little clip, and for some reason he really didn't care.

"I won't stay long John, I just wanted to speak with you quickly." Sersh sat, pat the cushion beside him for John to sit, and then sighed.

John sat down being careful to keep the appropriate space between them, and then with his eyes told Sersh to hurry because he wanted to get to other things.

"John...I'm curious...and please forgive me if you think I'm prying, but is Frank...you know...your friend?" Sersh put up his hands quickly, as if to apologize in advance before he continued. "I...I know it's really none of my business, but it seems he may be a little...you know...not your type." Sersh smiled.

John, who was generally a very laid back man, felt his temperature rise over what Sersh had said about Frank. He slowly stood, crossed the floor, opened the door, and nodded his head to inform Sersh he had to leave.

As Sersh passed him on his way out, John couldn't bite his tongue. He could feel the growl as it made it's way from deep within his chest, up his throat, and through his clenched teeth.

"You know what Sersh...it really is none of your business. And how dare you tell me who is my type, and who in hell isn't! As a matter of fact how in the hell would you know what my type is?"

Before Sersh could respond, John slammed the door in his face, and went into his bedroom to gather his dirty laundry. He separated the clothing,his eyes angry as he thought about Sersh's words. He pulled roughly on the pant leg of a pair of wrinkled jeans as he mumbled to himself over the other man's audacity to question who was appropriate for him.

"Jealous bastard." John roughly shoved his laundry into mesh laundry bags, picked them up, and headed to the laundry room in the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Unfortunately, this marks the end of this story. This is the last chapter that Butterscotch wrote, and I didn't even continue it, basically, at all after she stopped it. If you'd really like to know what I wrote afterwards, here it is:

[_The rest of the evening was normal and slow as it could be: MacTavish met back up with Woods and McGregor, went to a restaurant in town, and ate with Ryan's parents who weren't expecting another friend of Ryan's to come, but didn't mind the hot Scot's company. The lovers then went back to Soap's apartment and_]

...And that's it. That's the entire, uncompleted story. I really wish that this story could be finished, but with the state that MacTavish's account is in, even contacting her and achieving a response would be very VERY unlikely. :( PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, BUTTERSCOTCH. I NEED YOUR FACE.

Please enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
